Halloween Havoc (2014)
Halloween Havoc (2014) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE The E-Fed that will take place on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. The event will be the fourth annual Halloween Havoc in it's production lineage. It will be WWE's tenth pay-per-view event to take place in 2014. Production Background Halloween Havoc will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television program; RAW. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main storyline heading into Halloween Havoc is the Wrestling World Cup that was announced by Mick Foley that will last until Survivor Series. Four teams were announced: Team US #1 (Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan & Nick Mitchell), Team US #2 (John Cena, Travis Kooper, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes & Jake Anderson), Team UK & Ireland (Ciaran O'Donnell, Billy Cassidy, Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre & Prince Devitt), Team International (Chris Jericho, Roman Reigns, Justin Gabriel & The Usos). Teams will be pitted against one another whether that's in singles matches or tag team matches and winners will receive points for the respective teams. 3 points for singles matches, 5 points for tag team matches and 7 points for title matches. The two teams with the highest amount of points come Survivor Series will face off in a 5 on 5 Traditional Survivor Series match. It's been announced that every single participant in the Wrestling World Cup will be competing at Halloween Havoc. With the main storyline being the Wrestling World Cup, other storylines will also take place during the World Cup, one of them being the ongoing feud between WWE Champion Roman Reigns and former champion Ciaran O'Donnell. Reigns defeated both O'Donnell and Billy Cassidy at Night of Champions to win the WWE Championship while Reigns' cousins The Usos won the WWE Tag Team Championships. Both Reigns and the Usos say that the Samoans are taking over the company piece by piece. On the October 20, 2014 episode of Raw O'Donnell defeated both Seth Rollins and Travis Kooper to become the #1 Contender and will face Reigns at Halloween Havoc. At Night of Champions Dolph Ziggler won the WWE Intercontinental Championship in a Championship scramble match defeating Seth Rollins, Jake Anderson, Jeff Hardy, Nick Mitchell and Eugene. Directly following the match both Brock Lesnar and Abyss attacked Ziggler and injured him. Ziggler was later diagnosed with a Grade Three Concussion and was forced to vacate the Intercontinental Championship eight days later. On the October 6, 2014 episode of Raw a Battle royal was held for the vacant championship which Jake Anderson won last eliminating Prince Devitt after Randy Orton interfered and cost Devitt the match. On the October 20, 2014 episode of Raw Devitt defeated Orton to become the #1 Contender and will face Anderson at Halloween Havoc. Matches